


Science or Excercise

by RaijutheKakuja20



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: Crappy title not withstanding Suvi and Ryder flirt a little





	Science or Excercise

Suvi Anwar was in crisis. The woman she loved was currently trying to get her to work out. This act of "romance" came after they had confessed their feelings for each . Suvi had put it off by claiming she had to finish this report. She couldn't leave it unfinished! She wasn't lying but her dearest didn't believe her. After several minutes of her words failing her Sara had laid own on the ground. Suvi finished her work and began stretching. She stood and looked over the table to see the Human Pathfinder, her girlfriend on the ground doing push-ups.

Suvi was blown away by the view. Alexandra Sara Ryder was covered in a layer of sweat and had changed her clothes somehow. She wasn't wearing the Initiative regular outfit but a strapless sports bra, tight pants, sneakers, and a pair of headphones currently blasting what sounded like rap to Suvi. Every item matched the hair on the woman's bright green hair. Suvi was in shock as she noticed Sara's body. The 22 year old woman's body was a work of art. Her dark brown skin looked lovely as her muscles rippled under it.

The girl wasn't that tall but she made up for it in muscles. Her arms weren't just toned but showed obvious muscles and her back muscles were on point. Suvi was brought back to reality when Sara's voice reached her.

"Suvi will you pass me my shirt? Suuuviii I need my shirt. Unless you want me to flash the whole ship like Jaal?" Suvi picked the shirt up and handed it to her girlfriend. Her eyes drifted to the other woman's face and traveled down the front of her torso. Suvi but her lips as she took in the sight. 

Sara's breasts never failed to mesmerize Suvi with all the size hidden under her outfits but what really shocked her was the extremely visible six pack on display. Sara being a soldier it was expected she'd be toned but not this jacked!

"Sara I never knew you were this muscular. How often do you work out?" Sara smirked as she pulled the front of her shirt up to wipe her face off. "I try to work out everyday at least 1 hour. I do a little bit of everything. Complacency and repetitiveness leads to stagnation and regression. Scott and I made each other do better. I couldn't let little brother beat me. And I must say it seems like you enjoyed what little bit of the show you saw. If you'd like I could do it again in my quarters; naked."

Suvi's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she stuttered a response. "S-Sara that's so lewd. B-But in the name of science I have to make sure your form is proper. Can't have you injuring yourself before we get to the end. I have a certain workout for you."

Sara took Suvi's hand as she lead her to her quarters. She smirked as she thought of new ways to use her body to tantalize her girl.


End file.
